pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
OPJ14
thumb|288px|right ¡Best Wishes! (traducido seria ¡Mejores deseos!) es el decimocuarto opening del anime en Japón. Es el primer opening de la serie Black and White. Es el primer opening emitido de forma 3D y tambien es el primero en cambiar sus imagenes según las apariciones de Pokémon en el anime. Está cantado por Rica Matsumoto, la seiyu japonesa de Ash Ketchum. Apariciones Pokémon * Pikachu de Ash * Patrat * Pansage * Pansear * Axew * Pignite * Deerling * Zekrom * Reshiram * Minccino * Sandile * Trubbish * Audino * Dwebble * Munna * Tranquill * Swanna * Alomomola * Dewott * Tepig * Snivy * Oshawott * Servine * Haxorus * Darumaka * Woobat * Darmanitan * Frillish * Excadrill * Musharna * Pidove * Panpour * Fraxure * Scolipede Letra {| cellspacing="3" width="100%" |- | width="50%" valign="top" | Japonés : はじめての場所 はじめての風のにおい　ｍｍ．．． : はじめてじゃないのは このドキドキ！ : 新品のこの地図 クシャクシャになるころ　おれたち : ねぇ　どこまで進んでるかな？ :ここだけの話 不安ひとつふたつみっつ :でも　楽しみは数えきれない！ : 耳をすませば　なつかしい声 未来からの声 : いつも祈っててくれてる : 「きみは　だいじょうぶ！ : なぜか　だいじょうぶ！ : みんな　だいじょうぶ！」 : Ｙｅａｈ‐ｈｅ‐ｈｅ‐ｈｅｙ　歩き出そう！ : Ｙｅａｈ‐ｈｅ‐ｈｅ‐ｈｅｙ　走っちゃおうか？ : ドキドキは　すぐに ウズウズに！ : いてもたっても　いられないぜ！ Romaji :Hajimete no basho hajimete no kaze no nioi mm... :Hajimete janai no wa kono dokidoki! :Shinpin no kono chizu kushakusha ni naru koro oretachi :nee doko made susunderu kana? :Koko dake no hanashi fuan hitotsu futatsu mittsu :Demo tanoshimi wa kazoe kirenai! :Mimi wo sumaseba natsukashii koe mirai kara no koe :itsumo inotte kureteru :"Kimi wa daijoubu! :''Naze ka daijoubu! :Minna daijoubu!" :Yeah-he-he-hey arukidasou! :Yeah-he-he-hey hashicchaou ka? :Dokidoki wa sugu ni uzuzu ni! :Itemo tattemo irarenai ze! Inglés :It's always hard, :''When the journey begins. :''Hard to find your way, :''Hard to make new friends. :''But there's nothing you can't do, :''Cause you got the power inside of you. :''It's not always Black & White, :''But your heart always knows what's right. :''It's not about win or lose, it's the path you choose. :''Let the journey begin, :''Pokémon! Español SIEMPRE ES DURO EMPEZAR OTRA VEZ DECIDIR EL VIAJE QUE VAS A HACER PERO NO HAY POR QUE TEMER AL SABER QUE TU TIENES EL PODER ¡NI BLANCO NI NEGRO ES! PERO TU SABES ESCOGER ¡Y NO ES GANAR O PERDER! SOLO HAY QUE SABER QUE CAMINO SEGUIR ¡¡¡POKEMON!!! Japonés full version : はじめての場所 : はじめての風のにおい　ｍｍ．．． : はじめてじゃないのは : このドキドキ！ : 新品のこの地図 : クシャクシャになるころ　おれたち : ねぇ　どこまで進んでるかな？ : ここだけの話 : 不安ひとつふたつみっつ : でも　楽しみは数えきれない！ : おだやかな朝 : おだやかな時の流れ　ｍｍ．．． : おだやかじゃないのは : このスグアト！ : 予想外トラブル : 行く手をふさがれた　おれたち : もう　どうすりゃいいのさ？ : なさけない話 : ヒザはふるえ汗はたらり : でも　戻るとか考えられない！ : 耳をすませば　なつかしい声 : 未来からの声 : いつも祈っててくれてる : 「きみは　だいじょうぶ！ : なぜか　だいじょうぶ！ : みんな　だいじょうぶ！」 : Ｙｅａｈ‐ｈｅ‐ｈｅ‐ｈｅｙ　歩き出そう！ : Ｙｅａｈ‐ｈｅ‐ｈｅ‐ｈｅｙ　走っちゃおうか？ : ドキドキは　すぐに : ウズウズに！ : いてもたっても　いられないぜ！ : 終わらない道 : 終わらない出会いの旅　ｍｍ．．． : 終わってほしいのは : このドギマギ！ : それでもなんとなく : 気づいているのかな　おれたち : そう　友だちのはじまり！ : ありがちな話 : 最初どこか作り笑い・・・・・・ : でも　すぐホントの笑顔でいっぱい！ : 風よ運んで　おれのこの声 : おれのこの想い : はるかな町のあのひとに : 「おれは　だいじょうぶ！ : めっちゃ　だいじょうぶ！ : ひとりじゃないから　仲間がいるから　だいじょうぶ！」 : Ｙｅａｈ‐ｈｅ‐ｈｅ‐ｈｅｙ　歩き出そう！ : Ｙｅａｈ‐ｈｅ‐ｈｅ‐ｈｅｙ　走っちゃおうか？ : Ｙｅａｈ‐ｈｅ‐ｈｅ‐ｈｅｙ　めざすものは : Ｙｅａｈ‐ｈｅ‐ｈｅ‐ｈｅｙ　ずっと輝く！ : ドキドキは　すぐに : トキメキに！ : いてもたっても　いられないぜ！ Romaji full version : ''Hajimete no basho : ''Hajimete no kaze no nioi mm... : ''Hajimete janai no wa : ''Kono dokidoki! : ''Shinpin no kono chizu : ''Kushakusha ni naru coro oretachi : ''Nee dokomade susunderu kana? : ''Koko dake no hanashi : ''Fuan hitotsu futatsu mittsu : ''Demo tanoshimi wa kazoekirenai! : ''Odayaka na asa : ''Odayaka na toki no nagare mm... : ''Odayaka janai no wa : ''Kono sugu ato! : ''Yosōdai toraburu : ''Yukute o fusagareta oretachi : ''Mō dōsurya ii no sa? : ''Nasakenai hanashi : ''Hiza wa furue ase wa tarari : ''Demo modoru toka kangaerarenai! : ''Mimi o sumaseba natsukashii koe : ''Mirai kara no koe : ''Itsumo inottete kureteru : ''"Kimi wa daijōbu! : ''Naseka daijōbu! : ''Minna daijōbu!" : ''Yeah-he-he-hey arukidasō! : ''Yeah-he-he-hey hashicchaō ka? : ''Dokidoki wa sugu ni : ''Uzuuzu ni! : ''Itemo tattemo irarenai ze! : ''Owaranai michi : ''Owaranai deai no tabi mm... : ''Owatte hoshii no wa : ''Kono dogimagi! : ''Soredemo nantonaku : ''Kizuiteiru no naka oretachi : ''Sō tomodachi no hajimari! : ''Arigachi na hanashi : ''Saisho dokoka tsukuriwarai...... : ''Demo sugu honto no egao de ippai! : ''Kaze yo hakonde ore no kono koe : ''Ore no kono omoi : ''Haruka na machi no ano hito ni : ''"Ore wa daijōbu! : ''Meccha daijōbu! : ''Hitori janai kara nakama ga iru kara daijōbu!" : ''Yeah-he-he-hey arukidasō! : ''Yeah-he-he-hey hashicchaō ka? : ''Yeah-he-he-hey mezasumono wa : ''Yeah-he-he-hey zutto kagayaku! : ''Dokidoki wa sugu ni : ''Tokimeki ni! : ''Itemo tattemo irarenai ze! Inglés full version : ''At a place for the first time : ''The smell of the wind for the first time, mm... : ''But what isn't for the first time : ''Is this throbbing of my heart! : ''When this brand-new map : ''Gets all crumpled : ''Hey, I wonder how far we should go? : ''Keep this between us; : ''I have one or two or three worries : ''But there are countless things I'm looking forward to! : ''A calm morning : ''The calm flow of time, mm... : ''But what isn't calm : ''Is what comes right after this! : ''When our path has been cut off : ''By some unexpected trouble : ''Well, now what should we do? : ''It's pretty pitiful to say : ''My knees are shaking, I'm dripping with sweat : ''But no way am I thinking of going back! : ''If I listen closely, I hear a nostalgic voice : ''A voice from the future : ''It's always praying for me : ''"You'll be all right! : ''Somehow it'll be all right! : ''Everyone will be all right!" : ''Yeah-he-he-hey, let's start walking! : ''Yeah-he-he-hey, should we run? : ''The throbbing of my heart instantly changes : ''To an itching desire! : ''There's just no way I can calm down! : ''An endless road : ''A journey of endless encounters, mm... : ''But what I want to have end : ''Is this flurrying anxiety! : ''Even so, I wonder : ''If we've somehow realized : ''That's right, it's the beginning of a friendship! : ''This is frequently said : ''At first was a forced smile somewhere...... : ''But soon it will be full of genuine smiles! : ''Wind, carry my voice : ''Carry my feelings : ''To that person in a distant town : ''"I'll be all right! : ''I'll be totally all right! : ''I'm not alone, I have my friends, so I'll be all right! : ''Yeah-he-he-hey, let's start walking! : ''Yeah-he-he-hey, should we run? : ''Yeah-he-he-hey, what we're aiming for : ''Yeah-he-he-hey, is always shining! : ''The throbbing of my heart instantly changes : ''To a pounding excitement! : ''There's just no way I can calm down! Español full version :''En un lugar por primera vez :''El olor del viento por primera vez, mm ... :''Pero lo que no es por primera vez :¿Este latido de mi corazón! :Cuando este mapa nuevo :''Obtiene todos arrugados :''Oye, me pregunto hasta dónde debemos ir? :''Conserve este entre nosotros; :''Tengo una o dos o tres preocupaciones :''Pero hay un sinnúmero de cosas que estoy deseando! :''Una mañana tranquila :''El flujo de la calma del tiempo, mm ... :''Pero lo que no está en calma :¿Es lo que viene después de esto! :Cuando nuestro camino ha sido cortado :''De acuerdo con algunos problemas inesperados :''Bueno, ahora ¿qué debemos hacer? :''Es muy lamentable que decir :''Mis rodillas están temblando, estoy empapado de sudor :''Pero el camino no estoy pensando en volver! :''Si yo escucho de cerca, oigo una voz nostálgica :''Una voz del futuro :''Siempre orando por mí :"Vas a estar bien! :De alguna manera, todo irá bien! :''Todo el mundo va a estar bien "! :''Yeah-he-he-hey,vamos a empezar a caminar! :''Yeah-he-he-hey,¿hay que correr? :''El latido de mi corazón al instante los cambios :''Para un deseo de picar! :''Simplemente no hay manera de que pueda calmarse! :''Un camino sin fin :''Un viaje de encuentros sin fin, mm ... :''Pero lo que quiero tener fin :¿Es esta ansiedad flurrying! :Aún así, me pregunto :''Si hemos de alguna manera se dio cuenta :''Así es, es el comienzo de una amistad! :''Esto es dicho con frecuencia :''Al principio era una sonrisa forzada en algún lugar ...... :''Pero pronto se llenará de sonrisas genuinas! :''El viento, llevar mi voz :''Llevar a mis sentimientos :''Para esa persona en una ciudad distante :"Voy a estar bien! :''Voy a estar totalmente de acuerdo! :''Yo no estoy solo, tengo mis amigos, así que voy a estar bien! :''Yeah-he-he-hey,vamos a empezar a caminar! :''Yeah-he-he-hey,¿hay que correr? :''Yeah-he-he-hey,lo que estamos buscando :''Yeah-he-he-hey,siempre brilla! :''El latido de mi corazón al instante los cambios :''Para una emoción palpitante! :''Simplemente no hay manera de que pueda calmarse! Curiosidades * Es el primer opening en 3D. * Es el primer opening donde no aparece Ash Ketchum ni ningun ser humano. * Conforme avanzan los episodios se revelan Pokémon que salieron un capitulo antes. * Nuevamente sale durante el principio en las letras "La Historia de Satoshi" (Ash) recuperando el 100% del protagonismo ya que en Diamante y Perla salia "La Historia de Satoshi y Hikari" (Ash y Dawn). *A partir del EP674 ya no se siguen agregando Pokémons al opening. Errores Cuando Reshiram aparece la primera vez, sale blanco, pero despues al final sale negro.